Zelda's Adventure (CDI)
PBG reluctantly plays Zelda's Adventure to finish off Zelda Month. Synopsis PBG shows comments about people requesting him to play Zelda's Adventure. He says that he doesn't want to. Another PBG appears and says that people have been dying of anticipation for it. Like ProJared! Jared is shown reading his Dungeons and Dragons book, and says that he doesn't care. PBG admits that he has to do it for people who love him. PBG talks about the live action cutscenes. He becomes bored by the drawn out cutscenes. At least the first two games had short cutscenes! PBG discusses the plot. This guy hasn't made haste, as after all these years he has only just got around to getting Zelda to do something about it. Zelda has a wand, although if the game didn't explain that fact, PBG would have assumed it was a sword. This game plays more like the original Legend of Zelda. PBG is given crypic hints as to what he needs to find. Why doesn't she just tell PBG what to do? The game still has sluggish, and unresponsive controls. Zelda just wanders around wherever she feels like, and the loading times when going from one screen to another are just so long. PBG likes it because he can think about how his life is pointless! PBG imitates an old woman who says some weird things to Zelda. She took one of his lives for no reason, just like the witches from the previous CDI games! PBG finds a dungeon with some enemies, pointless rooms, pointless mazes, a treasure chest that talks, and 3 mini bosses. They seem more interested in their boss' best interest rather than their own. That is loyalty. PBG shows the boss, and PBG finds a stone that he needs for reasons? PBG finds a town, who finds people who are either really dumb or annoying or both! One guy sounds really bored, and wants something bad to happen! The shop keeper is a little bit loopy. There are 7 stones to find. PBG talks about the other dungeons. Greed is the theme for the first dungeon! This game is just not good in general. PBG hasn't even scratched the surface yet! Some enemies can only be hurt with certain weapons, but there are so many weapons in this game. PBG counts them all. There are eighteen, and that's not all of them! It's not easy to figure out which item is effective against which enemy. You have to guess! Enemies are basically invincible once they get close to you, as it only registers as a regular wand hit! It is infuriating. PBG talks about several other things that he finds infuriating in this game. The story doesn't make any sense either, and PBG imitates the old man who just gives random tasks to Zelda. PBG finds a lady who looks like a dead fish, who speaks a different language all of a sudden. PBG finds people who are rebelling against Ganon. Getting items is stupid and nonsensical. PBG discusses how he got three items in less than a minute for no reason. PBG doesn't even know what most of these items do! PBG had high hopes for this game, and hoped it would be better than the other two, but they are more convoluted and frustrating. PBG is done with this garbage. The other PBG insists that he plays the game. PBG regains his confidence, and states that he will take on the challenge. PBG stretches and plays on a playground. PBG skips to the final dungeon. It seems like they stopped trying. They put bees in the final level. Ganon suddenly shows up. Ganon makes Zelda fight all the now easy to beat bosses again. PBG has no idea what is going on. Ganon is easy to kill and is easy to avoid. Somehow, Zelda saves Link and animals can be in the town now. PBG is happy. This game really sucked. What has happened to Zelda Month?! He started Zelda Month as a celebration for when Skyward Sword came out. Now, he's playing the CDI games, and watching the horrible cartoon! Top 8 worst Zelda items? What has this game done to him? The other PBG tells him to play Zelda Adventure. PBG tells him no, and wants it all to go away. He needs to think more positive thoughts. He remembers all the reasons he loves the Zelda series. He loves the cows in Majora's Mask. The CDI games have those same qualities. Maybe the CDI games aren't that bad, and maybe he kind of likes them. The other PBG doesn't like this, and tries to convince PBG to play one of the CDI games. He is afraid of positivity and disappears, claiming that he will be back. PBG says he was kidding. They were terrible, and he will never play them again. PBG shows a cutscenes as he tries to segue into the laggy loading screens. It takes a long time! Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos Category:Reviews